School Festival
by horoscope123
Summary: Kise was rejected by Aomine after he confessed. With a little 'push' from 2 unlikely matchmakers will the two finally be together? AoxKise, slight AkaxKuroko Rated T for language


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Haruka whom I came with for the sake of it.**

* * *

He snuggles into the warm chest.

"Kise," he hears his name roll of his beloved's mouth.

Kise looks up expectantly at him with a puppy-eager-to-please expression.

"Get your fucking head off of my fucking chest!" Aomine growls irritated.

Kise stared at Aomine, stunned and reluctantly leaves the warm chest.

Becoming Aomine's lover was only Kise's wistful thinking as his love as only one-sided. He was rejected when he confessed to Aomine three days ago. _I am not going to give up! I am going to make Aomine fall head over heels in love with him!_ Kise thought determinedly.

However, he was not making any progress. Aomine was still rejecting his declaration of love and his advances.

They were currently in Aomine's house.

_What the fuck was I thinking letting him in my house?! Obviously I wasn't thinking. _Aomine wonders annoyingly. Regardless, Kise was going to leave his house, _NOW_.

"Get out of the house Kise," Aomine said through his clenched teeth, not looking at Kise and carried on watching the television.

"Eh?" Kise was taken aback by the demand even though he should have expected it.

"You heard me. Leave my house NOW!" Aomine snapped, his anger shown clearly on his face.

Kise stood up and walked out of Aomine's apartment reluctantly, feeling hurt and dejected. He felt kind of stupid, throwing himself at Aomine who have clearly rejected his confession and advances.

He noticed his feelings one fateful day after training.

_-Flashback-_

_Basketball training had just ended and all the members have already left. The only ones that are left behind are Kise and Aomine. _

_Suddenly, a beautiful girl with big boobs _(not surprisingly, considering Aomine's taste)_ ran towards Aomine and started clinging on to him. _

"_Bye, Kise. See you in school tomorrow," Aomine said to Kise and walked away without waiting for Kise to answer._

_Kise was glaring at the stupid slut. 'Who does she think she is, hanging and clinging onto MY Aominecchi like that?!' _

_Wait! Why did I think of Aominecchi as HIS? _

_Kise pondered over this revelation and came to a conclusion that he had fallen in love with Aomine._

_He wasn't surprised to find out that he was in love with Aomine because it was Aomine that had changed his life by introducing basketball to him. He had most probably first fell in love with Aomine's basketball. AND it doesn't hurt that Aomine was gorgeous in his own way and that he is a prodigy in basketball._

_And so, he confessed to Aomine immediately the next day. (Well, the results we already know)_

_But Kise also told Aomine that he was not going to give up._

_Kise's one-sided love was then known to all members of Teiko basketball club._

_They had no objections and wished his pursuit in love all the best either implied or said upfront. _

_-End of Flashback-_

The Generation of Miracles were seating at a fast food restaurant after a day of training. All six of them are present.

"What are your classes planning for the upcoming school festival?" Kise asked, breaking the silence.

"Akashicchi and my class are planning on a café." Kise said. Kise and Akashi are in the same class.

"Fortune telling," Midorima answered.

"Haunted house," Murasakibara replied.

"Romeo and Juliet," Kuroko answered, sipping his drink. Kuroko and Aomine are in the same class.

Kise is imagining Aomine in Romeo's role and imagines Aomine holding him in the play and kissing him. _Oh my god, I think I will pass out if that really happens, _Kise thought dreamily_._

"Who's the main character for the play?" Kise asked Kuroko.

"Aomine-kun will be playing Romeo and Haruka from our class will be playing Juliet," Kuroko answered.

"Will there be a kiss scene?" Kise asked Kuroko anxiously.

The rest of the members (with the exception of Akashi) started coughing either because of their drink or food as they weren't expecting Kise to ask that question.

"No. There will not be any kiss scene in the play." Kuroko continues to sip his drink calmly.

Kise released an audible sigh of relieve. He did not want to see Aomine kissing another person no matter female or male although Aomine might have kissed countless of girls already.

Kise feels a gaze boring into him and turns to see Aomine glaring at him. Kise felt himself blush from the intense gaze he's receiving from Aomine before giving him a small smile, not understanding why Aomine was glaring at him.

Akashi gave a slight cough, getting Aomine's attention. "Aomine could kindly walk Kise home NOW," the Teiko basketball club's captain said sweetly. If Akashi asked anyone sweetly, it just means that it's an order, not meant to be refused.

So Aomine swallowed his protest and gets up reluctantly together with Kise who was still surprised, having caught off guard.

As the two left the restaurant, Midorima and Murasakibara had also follow suit.

The table was left with Kuroko and Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, what is it that you want to discuss?" Kuroko asks his boyfriend. Akashi and Kuroko had been going for at least 6 months already.

"I told you to call me Seijuro when we are alone, Tetsuya. Anyways, I'm worried about Kise. He is not focusing on his studies and is daydreaming about something or more likely someone during class although he is not staring into space during training. But I think it's only the matter of time before he does." Akashi said, gravely.

Although Akashi may not look like it, but deep down inside, he is very concerned about the welfare of the people he cares for like the Generation of Miracles.

"That's why, Tetsuya, do me a favor and…" Akashi continued.

When Akashi finished telling Kuroko about his plans, he was looking forward to the day of the festival. Even though he doesn't show it, Akashi knows the little signs that show Kuroko's emotions.

**-In the meantime-**

There was an awkward atmosphere between the two that is walking through a deserted park, considering that it was quite late already.

"Aominecchi, you don't have to send me all the way home," Kise said softly. He wanted to spend more time with Aomine but he knows that Aomine would not be too happy walking him all the way home.

"Since Akashi had asked me to send you home, then I will." Aomine replied.

Kise felt a twinge of disappointment; he had secretly hoped that Aomine enjoys being in his company.

Kise paused to breath in the fresh night air and glanced up at the night sky. He stands there, gazing at the night sky that is littered with many small but bright stars. The full moon is hanging in the dark sky. The contrast is amazing.

Aomine only realized that Kise had stopped when he could not feel his warmth beside him as he was deep in thought. He looked up to see that Kise was sky gazing. Aomine stares at Kise, transfixed. Kise looks so calm and at ease, so different from his usual enthusiastic and bouncy self.

Aomine noticed that Kise's soft brown eyes were twinkling with amazement while watching the sky, his head tilted towards the sky and the moonlight shining on his porcelain skin which makes him look like a fairy out of a myth. Aomine can't seem to remove his eyes from Kise's lips. He noticed that Kise's pink and fleshy lips were slightly parted. It makes him wonder how Kise's lips would taste like.

_Wait! Did I just think of kissing Kise?! Shit! I must be going crazy!_ Aomine cursed.

"Is anything wrong, Aominecchi?" Kise had already started walking when he noticed that Aomine did not follow him.

Aomine quickly hides his confusion and panic and started walking after Kise.

When Kise's house is in sight, Kise stopped walking and turned to Aomine.

"If there isn't anything else, I'll be going back," Aomine said and turns to leave.

Kise panics and grabs onto Aomine's sleeve, wanting to prolong the time they spent together.

Aomine was surprised to feel a tug on his sleeve. He turns to see Kise grabbing onto his sleeve and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um… Thank you for sending me home Aominecchi," Kise said softly before leaning in to place a light kiss on Aomine's lips.

Aomine was dumbfounded to feel Kise's amazingly soft lips on his. He was still dazed when Kise broke the kiss and turned to run to his house, blushing madly.

Kise couldn't believe he just kissed Aomine. His heart is beating wildly and he felt his blood rushing to his face. He was so embarrassed he wanted to dug a hole in the ground and never come out. But he was also happy that he had kissed his crush that he felt like he was floating in Cloud 9.

While Kise is feeling embarrassed and happy, Aomine was confused. He has a lot of question running through his mind after the kiss. For example, _"Why did he stop there?", "Why do I want him to continue?", "Why do I want to feel more of his lips on mine?" _and more importantly, _"Am I actually falling for him?" _

**-Finally the main event! The day of the festival!-**

Everyone in Teiko High is in high spirits, excited for the upcoming events, everyone except for Aomine. Aomine is thinking about a certain someone and everything he does just reminds him of that someone. What made him so pissed is because that certain blonde is actually avoiding HIM. How could he avoid him? _I am the one that he confessed to, so why the fuck is he avoiding me?! _Aomine thought angrily.

(He doesn't seem to realize that avoiding the person you confess to is actually a normal thing to do… at least that what I feel but anyways…)

"Aomine-kun, can you help me get my basketball shoes from Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asks, innocently.

"Can't you get it yourself? Why is it with Akashi in the first place?" Aomine growls and glares at Kuroko.

"If I get it myself, you won't be able to see a different side of Kise-kun. I left it there when I went to Akashi-kun's class earlier on." Kuroko answers calmly with his usual expressionless face.

"What different side of Kise?" Aomine asks; his curiosity piqued.

"Well, you will know once you get there," Kuroko replies.

So, to satisfy his curiosity, Aomine makes his way to Kise's and Akashi's class.

When Aomine slides open the classroom door, he was shocked speechless. Whatever the case is, he wasn't expecting Kise to be wearing a fucking **MAID'S UNIFORM**!

The dress reached Kise's mid-thigh and he was wearing boots that reached just below the knee. The uniform has also left Kise's creamy, white neck for everyone to see.

Kise turned to see who have entered the classroom and was blushing madly when he noticed that it was Aomine who opened the classroom door. It was the last person that Kise want anybody to see him in a fucking MAID UNIFORM! He was going to die of mortification. (If that's possible)

Before he 'dies' however, he was going to bring the memories of Aomine wearing a long black coat than is buttoned at the torso and splits open at the waist to show Aomine's long muscular legs that is encased in an equally black trousers. The black coat and trousers brings out Aomine's sky blue eyes nicely. A white cravat is tied neatly around Aomine's strong neck that contrasts nicely with Aomine's tanned skin.

Kise was rudely jolted from his admiration of Aomine's perfect body when he felt the said person grabbed his arm and dragged him.

Aomine had noticed that he was not the only one admiring and appreciating Kise's creamy white skin exposed due to the uniform. His mind and body reacted instantly. Kise was _**HIS **_and _**HIS ALONE!**_ He walked up to Kise and grabbed his arm and dragged him to a secluded area which is the school garden. The garden was empty as everyone was still busy with the festival preparations.

Aomine suddenly stopped walking, causing Kise to fall right into his chest. Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise and rest his head on Kise's shoulders.

When Kise felt Aomine had wrapped his arms around him and rest his head on his shoulder, Kise felt that his heart was going to explode. His heart was beating rapidly and wildly, Kise wonders if he's going to have a heart attack.

"A-Aominecchi?" Kise calls hesitantly.

"Why the hell are you dressed like that?!" Aomine growls out.

"It's not as if I wanted to," Kise pouted a little. "Akashicchi took away my clothes when I was changing and replaced it with this. Without any clothes to wear, I have no choice to wear this or come out of the changing room stark naked." Kise explained.

Aomine growls at the image of guys staring at a naked Kise.

"Do I look that bad?" Kise asked worriedly.

"No. That's the problem. You look too good in those clothes. I fucking hate it when other guys look at you dressed like that," Aomine snarls his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Eh? Why?" Kise asked, confused. Why Aomine don't like it when other guys look at him? Since Aomine don't return his feelings, shouldn't he be relieved that other guys are after him?

"Are you an idiot?" Aomine pulls back and stares into Kise's chocolate brown eyes. "It's because I love you that I hate it when other guys look at you. You are _**MINE! **_ You belong to _**ME!**_" Aomine announced.

Kise was overwhelmed. _He loves me. _

Aomine stares at Kise's stunned face and sighs. Is it that unbelievable that he return his feelings?

Aomine panics when he sees tears rolling down Kise's brown eyes. "What? Why the fuck are you crying?" Aomine didn't know what to do except wipes Kise's tears with his thumbs.

Kise shook his head and said "I'm just really happy that Aominecchi loves me."

Aomine gives a sigh of relieve when Kise's tears stopped and buries his new boyfriend's head into his embrace. "Baka! Why cry? You should be smiling," Aomine chided softly.

Kise nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Aomine's waist and hugs tightly.

Aomine tilted Kise's chin and placed his lips firmly but gently on Kise's delicious plump lips.

He whispers into the blonde's ear, "I love you Ryouta."

Kise blushed and whispers, "I love you too Daiki."

**Finished!**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story. Sorry for any grammatical/spelling errors.**

** I'm not that good when it comes down to imagining characters in clothes that I have never seen so I apologise if I sucked at describing Aomine's and Kise's attire for the festival.**

** I was actually going to write that Kuroko said Haruka as some-girl-I-forgot-her-name. But I decided not to because Kuroko gave me the impression that he would remember all his classmates's name. So yeah...**

**Anyways! All reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you! :)**


End file.
